2x20 - Das Loch in der Decke - TRANSKRIPT
MAX' WOHNUNG - NACHT CAROLINE: Herrgott, gebt es euch doch endlich gegenseitig! Und kommt zum Punkt! Max, kannst du etwa schlafen bei dem Gebumse von Oleg und Sophie? Hilft das etwa? MAX: Ja klar, und ein klein wenig davon. CAROLINE: Gib her! Oh! Ich hab gedacht, das wäre fruchtiger! Jetzt mal ehrlich, sie sind hier, sie sind dort, jetzt sind sie wieder hier. Klingt wie in einer mittelalterlichen Schlacht! MAX: Ja, oder wie in einer Folterkammer. Diese Laute! CAROLINE: Es ist nicht nur das Rumgestöhne, klingt als würden die beiden da mit Riesenmurmeln spielen. MAX: Wenn da oben lose Murmeln herumrollen, sollte Oleg dringend zum Arzt gehen. CAROLINE: Das ist so, als würden sie es bei uns in der Wohnung treiben! SOPHIE: Oh oh oh. OLEG: Es tut mir leid! CAROLINE: Eine Bowlingkugel! Wozu brauchen Sie eine Bowlingkugel? MAX: Vielleicht hatten sie nicht genügend Löcher? OLEG: Habt ihr eine Kugel gesehen? VORSPANN DAS DINER - NACHT OLEG: Bestellung, Max. Und Entschuldigung wegen Loch in eurer Decke. MAX: Oleg ich bin gewohnt, dass du sie nicht in deiner Hose behältst, aber behalt sie wenigstens in eurer Wohnung. Oh, hey Sophie. SOPHIE: Hey, Max. Ach, der Frühling ist da. Ja, das ist in Polen was besonderes, wenn der Schnee schmilzt und plötzlich all die toten Verwandten angeschwemmt werden. MAX: Ich war zwar noch nie in Europa, aber es hört sich wunderbar an. SOPHIE: Ja. HAN: Max, wo ist Caroline? Und erzählen Sie mir nicht, sie ist in Toilette. In die Kabinen habe ich schon geguckt, sie war nicht da. Aber ich sah Dinge... MAX: Tja, ich gratuliere, endlich haben sie auch Dinge gesehen. HAN: Sie ist 20 Minuten zu spät und als Boss will ich das nicht haben. MAX: Wow! Da ist wohl jemand mit dem falschen Fuß aus dem Gitterbettchen aufgestanden. HAN: Sie sind zu spät, das ist nicht akzeptabel. MAX: Ignoriere ihn einfach, er hat seine erste Vagina gesehen und ist aufgebracht. CAROLINE: Ich erkläre es Ihnen, ich hatte dringend ein Schläfchen nötig, weil Oleg und Sophie die ganze Nacht Sex hatten. OLEG: Eine Lüge! Zwischendurch haben wir Porno geguckt. HAN: Pünktlichkeit ist Nummer eins Regel im Angestelltenhandbuch. Ich nenne es hingebungsvoll das "Hanbuch". CAROLINE: Entspannen Sie sich, niemand wird sterben wenn ich nicht da bin um Sandwiches zu servieren. Wahrscheinlich sinkt die Sterberate sogar, wenn ich keine serviere. HAN: Zu spät und arrogant. Denken Sie, Sie sind zu gut für Diner? MAX: Aber natürlich denkt sie das. CAROLINE: Sogar Sauerteigbrot ist zu gut für das Diner. HAN: Und was für andere Optionen hätten Sie, Caroline? Vielleicht Cupcakes? Nein, Moment Ihr Geschäft hielt sich keine sechs Monate. CAROLINE: Sie gehen zu weit, Han. HAN: Ich gehe noch weiter und komme dann wieder. MAX: Wieso so mürrisch, Han? Sind Sie am mannstruieren? SOPHIE: Oder er ist in der Mannopause. CAROLINE: Das Geschäft war unser Traum, Han - und das hier ist nur ein dummes Diner. HAN: Sie sind gefeuert! CAROLINE: Ich bin gefeuert! Max, Han hat mich gefeuert! MAX: Hast du ein Glück, du kleiner Fuchs. HAN: Ich meine es ernst, Caroline. Sie, Sie nennen mein Diner dumm! Immerhin ist mein Diner geöffnet und erfolgreich - Ihr Cupcake-Geschäft war dumm und hat versagt! EARL: Oh, jetzt geht er aber zu weit. HAN: Ich gehe noch weiter und komme dann wieder und dann gehe ich noch weiter! CAROLINE: Wissen Sie was, ich brauche das nicht! MAX: Naja, eigentlich brauchst du das hier schon, denn wir sind pleite. CAROLINE: Pleite oder nicht, ich lass' mir sowas nicht gefallen. Ich kündige! HAN: Ach, wirklich? Sie kündigen? Dann sind Sie dümmer als mein Diner! Ich habe Sie schon gefeuert! MAX: Han, ich weiß, dass es Ihnen bis hier steht, aber Sie müssen chillen. MAX' WOHNUNG - NACHT CAROLINE: Kannst du fassen, dass Han mich gefeuert hat, Max? Seit wann geht der Zwerg so krass ab? MAX: Seit Bella sich damals für den Vampir entschieden hat. Hast du die ganze Zeit hier vor die Tür gestanden? CAROLINE: War nicht mal pinkeln, hatte Angst, dich zu verpassen! Also warte kurz... MAX: So muss ein typischer Tag im Leben eines Welpen sein. CAROLINE: Han sollte glücklich sein, dass ich dort arbeite. Ich bringe Klasse und Niveau in den Laden. Klopapier ist alle und der letzte Kaffeefilter ist jetzt auch weg. MAX: Ja, du bist wahnsinnig niveauvoll, wie du da aus der Toilette plärrst. CAROLINE: Und weißt du was, du kannst Han sagen, dass ich erst wieder für ihn arbeiten werde, wenn er sich ordentlich bei mir entschuldigt. MAX: O. k., aber er wollte, dass ich dir folgendes ausrichte: Du darfst erst wieder für ihn arbeiten, wenn du dich bei ihm entschuldigst. CAROLINE: Aber ich entschuldige mich nicht. Kann er sich abschminken. Und das wird heute Nacht nicht schon wieder so gehen. Schon wieder, die hätte uns treffen können! MAX: Das nenne ich ungeschützten Sex! AUF DEM FLUR VOR SOPHIES WOHNUNG - NACHT MAX: Sind wir nicht tolle Nachbarn? Wir bringen ihre Sex-Bowlingkugel wieder zurück. CAROLINE: Danach müssen wir die Handschuhe verbrennen und wir müssen sie dazu bringen mit dem -was auch immer Sie tun - aufzuhören! MAX: Sie trainieren ihre Vaginamuskulatur. ... Jetzt sind sie plötzlich ganz still, so wie wenn du in den Zoo gehst und alle Löwen reingehen. Hier sind Max und Caroline -eure Bowlingkugel ist wieder bei uns gelandet! SOPHIE: Ja, das ist ein schlechter Zeitpunkt. Wir machen Rollenspiele und wie man sieht bin ich Beyoncé. Hey, Jay-Z, sieh dir all die Single Ladies an! OLEG: Oh ja, Baby, Jay-Z und ich haben viel gemeinsam: Er hat gekauft die Brooklyn Nets und ich habe gekauft mein Haarnetz in Brooklyn. MAX: Ich bin nicht überrascht, dass ihr Jay-Z und Beyoncé seid, aber ich bin etwas überrascht, dass sie bowlen. Wohin mit der Kugel? SOPHIE: Tja, ich sag' dir das gleiche wie ihm, wohin auch immer du willst. Also ich würd sagen, ab jetzt gehört die Kugel uns. CAROLINE: Hört zu, ihr zwei seid vielleicht Crazy in Love, aber eure Liebe macht uns crazy. SOPHIE: Crazy in Love? Oh, kommt schon, wir sind nicht in love. Oleg und ich sind nur Bumsfreunde. OLEG: Bumsfreunde? Ich würde sagen, dass wir mehr sind. SOPHIE: Oh ja, du hast Recht. Wir teilen uns auch noch eine Einkaufsbonuspunktekarte. MAX: Bonuspunkte sind eine intime Angelegenheit. CAROLINE: Hey, wieso treibt ihr zwei es nicht in Olegs Apartment? Oder sind alle Bahnen schon reserviert? SOPHIE: Ich hab' doch keine Ahnung, wo er wohnt. MAX: Wie? Du bist noch nie in Olegs Wohnung gewesen? SOPHIE: Nein, ich bin eine vielbeschäftigte Frau. Ich habe keine Zeit für all die Impfungen, die ich dann brauchen würde. OLEG: Hey, hey, hey! Du wärst überrascht von meiner Wohnung, Sophie! Sie ist mehr als nur der Ort, an dem der Vierfach-Orgasmus geboren wurde. SOPHIE: Ach, wirklich? Das klingt heiß. Oh, ja Beyoncé... oh,oh...ja. Ähem... Beyoncés Haare sind ausgefallen, ich hole meine Klebepistole. OLEG: Ladies, ich habe meine Wohnung vielleicht doch zu sehr angepriesen. CAROLINE: Wieso? Muss sie sich etwa doch impfen lassen? OLEG: Ja. Vielleicht könnt ihr helfen, sie aufzuhübschen. Ein wenig femininer Touch. MAX: Ich bin raus. CAROLINE: Weißt du was, ich helfe dir. Aber ich bin neuerdings arbeitslos, deswegen will ich dafür Geld. MAX: Ansonsten wärst du die erste Frau, die ohne Bezahlung in seiner Wohnung war. OLEG: Das ist ein Deal. OLEGS WOHNUNG - TAG CAROLINE: Das hier muss Olegs Wohnung sein, ich rieche sein billiges Deospray. Ich verteile ein paar von den hübschen Kissen und wir können abhauen. MAX: Ich gehe freiwillig in Olegs Wohnung, unfassbar! Ich dachte immer, dass ich bewusstlos hergeschleppt werde und mit Klebeband geknebelt aufwache. OLEG: Seid gegrüßt, Ladies. An diesem Ort passiert der Zauber. MAX: Ja, hier sind bestimmt schon einige Frauen verschwunden. CAROLINE: O. k., irgendwie habe ich den Verdacht, dass wir ein paar Kissen mehr brauchen. MAX: Wenn man so eine Wohnung hat, Oleg, zahlt man dann 80er-Jahre-Mietpreise? OLEG: Ihr habt noch nicht die Hauptattraktion gesehen, hier... Das ist die Treppe ins Paradies, Baby. Oh, oh, ja. Das ist es, das ist mein Bett. MAX: Wo sind wir? Im Studio 69? OLEG: Das sind 1500 Glühbirnchen, ich habe sie geklaut aus dem Cineplex 14 in Queens. CAROLINE: Also erstens: Ich habe einen Geruch in der Nase, bei dem es sich eindeutig um ein Anti-Anti-Transpirant handelt. Und Zweitens: ... Keine Frau will sich in sowas reinlegen. MAX: Laut dem Zähler haben das schon 685 getan. OLEG: Eigentlich waren es 1685, nach 1000 fängt er von vorne an. CAROLINE: Wenn du verhindern willst, dass Sophie denkt, sie sei zu Hause bei Hugh Heffner – MAX: - oder auf einer gigantischen Sexmesse – CAROLINE: - dann haben wir noch eine ganze Menge zu tun. OLEG: O. k. mach es richtig romantisch. Wenn sie kommt, soll sie unbedingt das Gefühl haben, sie ist die erste Frau, die bei mir gewesen ist... Heute. CAROLINE: Setzen wir uns hin und reden darüber, ja? Oh mein Gott, Max, ist sie tot? OLEG: Nein, sie ist Alexis. MAX: Eine von diesen krassen Liebespuppen, die voll echt aussehen! Normalerweise steht daneben immer ein fetter kleiner Mann mit Stummelpenis. OLEG: Die kosten 6000 $, aber ich habe sie für die Hälfte gekriegt. Sie wurde vorher schon geliebt. CAROLINE: Max, das wirst du schön sein lassen. MAX: Zur Hölle, wieso? Das ist meine einzige Chance, eine Frau nackt zu sehen, ohne danach mit ihr kuscheln zu müssen. ... Respekt. CAROLINE: Tja, deine Wohnung ist sehr außergewöhnlich eingerichtet, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das alles so zusammenpasst. Zum Beispiel beißt sich die Sexschaukel mit der Ziege. Also, wir brauchen Gummihandschuhe, du könntest gehen und welche besorgen. Und zwar eine Großpackung. Und die stärksten Bleich- und Putzmittel, die du findest. Oh, und einen Schutzanzug, keine Sorge wegen der Größe, ich nehme einen schicken Gürtel. OLEG: Die guten Sachen wirst du behalten, ja? CAROLINE: Wenn ich welche sehe, denke ich darüber nach. Geh! OLEG: Wohin bringst du meine Alexis? CAROLINE: Nach dem Entzug - in ein Frauenhaus in Montana, los jetzt! Ich habe jede Menge zu tun. MAX: Aber zuerst... Ich kann's nicht lassen, ich kann's nicht lassen. CAROLINE: Kannst du das bitte ausschalten, Max. Mir wird irgendwie... ganz schwindelig. Und ich darf nicht umfallen, der Boden klebt sicher total. MAX: Du musst das alles nicht tun, Caroline. Ruf Han an, entschuldige dich und wir können hier raus, bevor wir die Syphilis kriegen. CAROLINE: Nein, er hat eine Menge echt verletzender Dinge gesagt, lieber arbeite ich für Oleg und Alexis. Wenigstens behalte ich meine Würde. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich muss auf das Spermaschiff Enterprise. Ich werde kurz die Vorhänge öffnen, dann sehe ich mehr. MAX: Noch mehr sehen, willst du das wirklich? CAROLINE: Oh, ich laufe auf einem Wasserbett, das ist ja hart, hätte ich nicht gedacht. MAX: Wie oft das Bett das wohl schon gehört hat? CAROLINE: Ooh, mein Absatz! ... Ich habe es geschluckt, ich habe es aus Versehen geschluckt! MAX: Das hört das Bett bestimmt ständig. DAS DINER - NACHT EARL: Max, wir haben ein Problem. Siehst du das Mädchen? MAX: Machen wir das Übliche? Du hältst ihre Arme und bis das Trinkgeld stimmt, prügel' ich auf sie ein? EARL: Obwohl ich es wahnsinnig genieße, wenn wir das tun, nein. Sie ist hier und bewirbt sich für Carolines Job. MAX: Was?! Han meint das wirklich ernst? Ich dachte, das wäre nur heiße Luft, wie ein Chihuahua der einen großen Hund anbellt. EARL: Ich dachte auch, er übertreibt, wie neulich, als er sagte, er schafft eine große Pizza. Aber er meint es ernst. MAX: Niemals, ich regele das! Hi, ist das dein Lebenslauf? Den werde ich mir gleich mal ansehen, aha, aha, wow, da warst du angestellt? FRAU: Ja, ich bin ein fleißiges Bienchen. MAX: Kannst du einem Schlag ausweichen? Der Besitzer schlägt uns. Er hat mir das Bein gebrochen, als ich mich beschwert habe, hat er mir das andere gebrochen. Lauf, bevor er uns beide sieht! Earl, wie kann ich Han und Caroline zusammenbringen? Ich habe keinen Zugang zu den Pillen, die ich brauche, um ohne sie arbeiten zu können. Irgendein Rat - oder Pillen? EARL: Mal sehen, wir sind ja alle wie eine große Familie, allerdings darf ich dich am Wochenende unbeaufsichtigt sehen. MAX: Und du hast mit meinem Collegefonds keinem verheirateten Mann eine Corvette gekauft. EARL: Wenn in meiner Familie die Kinder Zoff hatten, habe ich versucht, dass sie wieder miteinander reden, weil Erlichkeit der Schlüssel ist. Aber hat das nicht funktioniert, habe ich sie angeschwindelt. Ich habe sie eingesperrt und ihnen gesagt, der andere hätte nur noch drei Wochen zu leben. Du kennst ja die guten alten Erziehungsmethoden. HAN: Max, ich habe zwölf überqualifizierte Kandidaten, die sich beworben haben für Kellnerstelle. Ich danke der Wirtschaftsflaute! MAX: Wissen Sie, Han, dieses Diner ist wie eine kleine Familie. Und... Oh, ich kann das nicht! Caroline hat noch drei Wochen zu leben. Ich meine es ernst, sie hat aus Olegs Wasserbett getrunken, sie hat nicht mehr lang. HAN: Netter Versuch, Max. Ich werde ihr den Job nicht zurückgeben. Konfuzius sagt: Augen auf bei der Getränkewahl. MAX: Kommen Sie, stellen Sie sie wieder ein. Zeigen Sie wahre Größe. Und nein, das war keine Anspielung auf Ihre Größe, denn das hier ist eine ernste Sache. Aber ich arbeite an einem Spruch - irgendetwas mit Ihnen und den Hobbits. HAN: Niemals, Max. Ich bleibe hart. MAX: Ganz ehrlich? Der harte Han ist heiß. HAN: Ist er das? MAX: Ja, ich fühle mit dem harten Han. Ich habe kein Interesse, den harten Han zu spüren, aber mit dem Rest würde ich abhängen. HAN: Sie wollen mit mir abhängen? Ich habe gewöhnlich frei Montag bis Freitag morgens und abends und meine Wochenenden sind ganz unberührt. Im Juni muss ich auf eine Hochzeit, aber – MAX: Atmen Sie. Kommen Sie morgen vorbei, Caroline ist bei Oleg, wir können uns zudröhnen und einen Film gucken. HAN: Das letzte Mal war ich zugedröhnt vom Passivrauchen auf einem Konzert. MAX: Ja, ein Justin-Bieber-Konzert ist ganz schön krass. OLEGS WOHNUNG - ABEND HAN: Ist das nicht toll, wir hängen gemeinsam nach der Arbeit bei Ihnen ab, wie richtige Homies. MAX: Apropos bei mir... Ach, da drüben wohne ich, ich rieche das billige Deospray. HAN: Und? Welchen Film wollen wir angucken? Ich habe Shrek, Shrek 2, Shrek 3, Shrek 3D und den Cameron Diaz Krebsfilm. MAX: Gibt es auch einen Film, in dem Shrek Krebs hat? Wow, das ist komplett... die Wohnung, in der ich schon immer gewohnt habe. HAN: Max, hier ist es so hübsch, ich dachte Ihre Wohnung hat Möbel gemacht aus Rasierklingen oder sowas. MAX: Schön wär's, wäre genau mein Stil. CAROLINE: Was macht ihr zwei denn hier? HAN: Was hat Caroline hier zu suchen? Sie haben gesagt, sie wäre bei Oleg. CAROLINE: Ich bin bei Oleg. HAN: Sie wohnen mit Oleg? CAROLINE: Du hast ihm gesagt, das sei unsere Wohnung? MAX: Ein weiser Mann hat mir einst erzählt, manchmal muss man lügen, um seine Familie zusammen zu halten. Und ich werde keinen gehen lassen, bis ihr miteinander redet. HAN: Ich verstehe nicht. Rauchen wir etwa kein Gras? MAX: Also ich habe schon geraucht. CAROLINE: Ich weiß nicht, was sein Problem ist. Er feuert mich, weil ich 20 Minuten Arbeit verpasst habe. Soll er sich selbst feuern, er hat die Pubertät verpasst. MAX: Ignorieren Sie das, Han. Sie musste heute einen Umschnalldildo sauber machen. HAN: Ich habe Sie nicht gefeuert für Verspätung, ich habe Sie gefeuert, weil Sie gelästert haben über Diner. Und Sie vergessen, Diner hat Ihnen hochgeholfen, als Sie nichts hatten. MAX: Als Sie nicht an den Dosenmais 'rankamen, hab' ich Ihnen hochgeholfen. Wir sind quitt, der Kampf ist vorbei. OLEG: Was zur Hölle ist mit meiner Wohnung passiert! Das sieht ja aus, wie in einem Home-Shopping-Studio. CAROLINE: Oleg, du wolltest doch genau das hier haben, Romantik. OLEG: Romantik? Meine Wohnung wurde von Fifty Shades of Grey zu Fifty Shades of Beige! Wo ist meine Sexschaukel? Wo ist mein Sexsessel? Wo ist mein Poster, das sagt, vorne wird gebumst, hinten wird geleckt!? CAROLINE: Oleg, ganz ruhig. Dein Zeug ist im Keller und im Wandschrank gelagert, o. k. Ich weiß wohl besser, worüber eine Frau sich freut, wenn sie dich besuchen kommt, als ein Typ, auf dessen letzter Freundin "Made in the Philippines" steht. SOPHIE: Versteck deine Kinder und deine Frau. OLEG: Sophie! Sie darf euch hier nicht sehen! Los! Los! Versteckt euch! Han, gehen Sie in den Schrank! MAX: Wenn Sie in deinem Schrank einen kleinen Schwulen entdeckt, tickt sie doch sicher total aus. HAN: Ich bin nicht schwul, ich bin metrosexuell. OLEG: An diesem Ort passiert der Zauber? SOPHIE: Oh nein. Wohnst du bei deiner Mutter? OLEG: Was? Gefällt es dir nicht? Ich dachte, du würdest es mögen, den Girlie-Touch. SOPHIE: Welche Girls? Die Golden Girls? CAROLINE: Sophie hasst es. Ein Schinken auf dem Bett wäre ihr lieber gewesen. MAX: Oh nein, meine Haare hängen an Olegs Kleidung fest. Man ich hoffe es ist nur ein Reißverschluss. Hilf mir. Han Alexis, Alexis Han. HAN: Igitt! Nimm sie weg! Oh ist die schwer! Oh nein! Helfen Sie mir, sie soll da weg. MAX: Wieso? Ist sie nicht zärtlich genug? HAN: Halten Sie sie fest. CAROLINE: Ich hab' sie, ich hab sie! MAX: Hallo Leute! Han ist mit seiner Freundin Alexis gekommen. SOPHIE: Was zur Hölle ist eigentlich los? Das ist total verrückt, sogar für mich! OLEG: Sophie ich kann das erklären. Caroline ist hier um die Wohnung umzustylen, damit sie nicht mehr das dreckige Junggesellenloch ist, dass du bestimmt erwartet hast. OLEG: Aber der dreckige Junggeselle ist das was ich erwarte. Und wieso hast du Caroline geholt, sie hat keine Ahnung von sexy Kram. Sie weiß immer noch nicht was mit der Bowlingkugel machen. CAROLINE: Sophie du hättest die Wohnung vorher sehen sollen. Er besitzt eine von diesen megarealistischen Liebespuppen. Ihr Name ist Alexis. SOPHIE: Ja, sie, sie ist wunderhübsch. CAROLINE: Er hatte hier eine Sexschaukel. SOPHIE: Oh, eine Sexschaukel. Und was erzählst du mir noch hatte er ein Wasserbett? OLEG: Hatte ich. Es hatte 1500 Glühbirnchen, das war heiß. SOPHIE: Und wer hat es jetzt? Ich will sofort zu ihm. OLEG: Zur Hölle, ich habe es satt, diese Rollenspiele. Ich werde es einfach sagen: Sophie ich bin verliebt in dich. SOPHIE: Oh... Tja... Ich habe das lange nicht mehr zu einem Mann gesagt, aber ich... Mag dich ein kleines bisschen. HAN: Ich weiß nicht was sie meint, Caroline. Ich finde es hübsch. Sie machen alles hübscher, auch dass dumme Diner. CAROLINE: Ihr Diner ist gar nicht dumm. Ich vermisse das Diner. HAN: Und es vermisst sie. Sie kriegen ihren Job wieder. MAX: Liegt das daran das ich stoned bin oder spürt noch jemand die tiefe Verbundenheit zwischen den beiden? SOPHIE: Könnt ihr jetzt alle gehen, bitte. Ich wäre gerne alleine mit Oleg. Und Alexis. HAN: Werden wir jetzt eine durchziehen? MAX: Ja, ich nehme sie gerne mit ins Nimmerland und nenne sie nur noch Peter Han. CURRENT TOTAL: $5.00 NEW TOTAL: '$205.00 ' Kategorie:Transkripte